Timelessness
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Rumplestiltskin and Belle can finally embrace their happy ending in each other's arms while watching Bae smile fondly upon the small, quirky town that is Storybrooke.


_Title: Timelessness_

_Chapter: One Shot_

_Show: Once Upon a Time_

_Pairing: Rumbelle_

_Rated: K+_

_Author's Notes: I've recently become obsessed with this show and this pairing. I have more ideas swirling around in my head for one shots/mini stories, but I just really wanted to satisfy my need to get one out. I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr, and this one just struck me. I pretty much started and finished this in a matter of a couple hours. I hope you enjoy._

_Prompt: Baelfire's first day in Storybrooke._

* * *

Rumplestiltskin's eyes flew open, the sun beating down on his face. After glancing at the clock and realizing that it was only a quarter past seven in the morning, he rolled over. His arms reached out for the waist of his beloved Belle, pulling her flush against his chest. Sighing softly, he leaned his face into her hair and breathed her in. Lavender shampoo and a touch of honey sickle filled his senses and he didn't bother to stop the smile that spread across his face.

Belle giggled from her side before glancing at him over her shoulder. She shook her head and buried her face back in the pillow (_"Rum, am I no longer entitled to some beauty rest?"_). But Rumplestiltskin wouldn't allow any of that (_"Belle, you're the most beautiful creature in this realm and all the others. Beauty rest is for amateurs."_). As he pulled on her shoulder for her to turn over, Belle brought the pillow with her to cover her sleepy face.

"No, Rum, it's too early for this!" she said, despite the giggles that lingered in her voice.

"We both know you're enjoying it, my Belle," he said, breathing in her ear.

Lifting up one half of the pillow, she playfully glared at him. "You can't prove that."

But just as he was about to reach for her sides, the door to their bedroom crept open. A head of shaggy, bed-ridden hair peaked in while a half-awake boy shyly looked at the two in bed. Rumplestiltskin pulled away from Belle to sit up on his elbows, grinning at the teenager.

"No need to just stand there, Bae. You can come in."

A small smile pulled at the boy's face as he ventured into the master bedroom . After somewhat cautiously approaching the bed, he handed his father his black cane. Belle watched the father/son pair greet each other, a content look upon her pale face. It was so nice to see that smile on her lover's face. Even though she had never seen it while he actually looked at Bae, its ghost would creep up on his face while he had spoken of him.

While the pair departed to finish their morning grooming routines, Belle slumped back against the pillows, pulling Rumplestiltskin's pillow to her chest. Leather and herbs filled her nostrils as she was surrounded by his scent. It had been a miracle for them to find Bae so quickly, but it was a relief. His absence had been wearing Rumplestiltskin way too thin, and she didn't want to bet on him if the search would take too long. Belle wasn't going to deny that finding him as a teenager wasn't a shock—she half expected him to either be an old man or… Belle didn't want to think of the option that had forever haunted her mind when she thought of Bae. After all, Rumplestiltskin was over 300 years old. Who knew what had become of his son after three centuries had passed.

The shower flicked on in both bathrooms so Belle quickly grabbed her morning robe before making her way downstairs to start preparing breakfast. Today marked the first official day Bae would explore Storybrooke, having spent the past week huddled in the house with his father, catching up and just spending some much needed time with one another. While Rumplestiltskin fused over his son, Belle took care of his shop, steering the notorious deal making business away from her beloved while he enjoyed his time with his long lost son.

But there remained questions unanswered on both ends. While Rumplestiltskin held back not only his past but also the fact that he still remained the Dark One (_"If he turns to hate me again, Belle, I'll just turn to dust."_), Baelfire had yet to reveal where he had been exactly for the past three centuries and why on earth he was still a teenage boy. Belle had tried to reassure Rumplestiltskin that Bae was probably still testing his grounds or maybe the memories were still fuzzy; the Curse may have even affected him no matter where he was.

That theory hurt Rumplestiltskin more than she wanted it to. To think that he caused his son pain, mental or physical, was unbearable and after hearing those words, her beloved had banished himself to his study until his son found him there later. Questions needed to be voiced and answered needed to be told or even found, but for now, Belle just wanted to let the passage of time heal the surface wounds. They would deal with the deeper ones when both Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire were ready to address them.

Flipping the pancakes onto the serving platter, Belle made her way to the dining table. She completed the breakfast set with two glasses of milk, one of orange juice, maple syrup, some berries, and a stick of butter before she approached the end of the antique staircase.

"Boys, breakfast!" she shouted up to them after hearing them shuffling around after their showers. "Come and get it or I'm eating it myself!"

True to a teenage boy's nature, Bae barreled down the steps. Before Belle had time to think, he was seated at the table and already pulling some pancakes on his plate. Following suit with a more calm approach, Rumplestiltskin came down the steps, the sound of his cane proceeding the thumps of his feet. Belle smiled at him as he reached the bottom, turning her face to the side so Rumplestiltskin could place a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you for breakfast, love," he said, snaking an arm around her waist to lead her to the dining table. His son was already half way done with his first pancake. "Bae, do you not think it would be polite to wait for your family to fill their own plates before you start devouring your own?"

Bae went to grin, his mouth full of the fluffy pancakes and its accompanying syrup, but quickly closed his mouth to avoid a mudslide. "Sorwy."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled at his son, relishing in the fact that his childish antics that he had loved so much still remained with him after all this time. He found his spot at the head of the table while Belle sat to his immediate left, Bae to his right. A warmth spread through the couple's souls, feeling that they finally had exactly what they had wanted. Bae was here, they were here, and everything was going well.

Finally, what shinned as a happy ending glimmered through the Gold's house.

Like a man with manners, Rumplestiltskin waited until he finished his bite to speak. "So, Bae, are you sure you still want to go out and see the town today? You know you don't have to."

The boy nodded. "I'm sure, papa. As much as I like spending so much time with you, I want to see this place. I want to meet our Savior!"

Belle chuckled, covering her pancake-filled mouth. She swallowed before speaking, though, like a lady. "Oh, Bae, I think you'll just love her. She's like a grown up, female version of you."

Rumplestiltskin jokingly glared at his lover before looking at his son. "But I think you beat her by a landslide."

Bae shrugged, reaching for another pancake and some berries. "I want to meet all of them. Snow White and Prince Charming. Red Riding Hood, Jiminy Cricket, and Pinocchio…"

"And you will, I promise. Just take it a day at a time. You don't have to tackle the whole town in one day," Rumplestiltskin said, his worry line appearing in his forehead. Belle reached out her hand to rub it out, giggling at his stricken face. "Just do me a favor and stay—"

"Stay away from the queen. I know, papa." Bae smiled, placing his hand on his father's. Always reassuring him, he was. "I am fifteen now. You can trust me. I won't do anything stupid."

That was one thing that had confused but also confirmed the Curse's effect on Baelfire. He believed he was now fifteen, claiming that he had been in New York (_we found him in Central Park; it was raining_) for a year. He had been living in a foster home, but on the day the pair found him, he said that he just up and left the place. Something drove him to the park, and he sat there. He didn't care if it was raining or snowing or hailing. Something pulled him to the park, and that's where he waited. And he was right. Belle saw a child sitting on a bench, his eyes downcast while he created mini splashes in the puddle at his feet. As soon as he looked up at her, Belle had been startled. It was like Rumplestiltskin was looking at her through the young boy's eyes, and it was in that moment she knew they had found him. They had found Bae, and Rumplestiltskin had collapsed in sobs at his feet.

Bae rushed to the front door, opening it up to let a cold gush of air inside. Belle shivered at the chill as Bae pulled on his jacket and boots. Outside, a layer of snow had covered the earth the night before and it practically sparkled with its beauty. Belle smiled at Mother Nature's work. She had always enjoyed the wintry scenery up in the Dark Castle, but she found that even here in this humble, quirky town of Storybrooke, the snowy scene still took her breath away.

Belle walked up to Bae to properly tie his haphazard brown scarf around his neck while Rumplestiltskin pushed the door closed with his cane. "All right, Bae. You're free to wonder, but, please, do me a favor and stay _in town_. You know where the shop and the library are so if you need _anything_, Belle and I are only a stone throw away. Do you remember where the sheriff station is? If there's any trouble, please just go there and call me. Meet us for dinner at Granny's and then we'll go home afterwards. Okay?"

Bae was adjusting the winter hat on his head. "Yes, papa." He nodded, plastering a smile on his face. "May I go now?"

Belle placed a delicate but firm hand on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder, holding him steady. She knew it wasn't easy for him to let Bae out of his sight even if it was just to take a walk around their town. She also knew that if any harm came to his son, he would turn this place to ash faster than Regina ever could imagine.

Rumplestiltskin sighed before he slowly nodded his head. Reaching up to grab Belle's hand, he watched Bae grin like a kid in a candy store before bolting out the door. He couldn't stop himself when he yelled after him to be careful in case there's ice. The father in him never stopped worrying and the Dark One never felt such a fierce protectiveness over a single soul.

After watching Bae disappear down the sidewalk (_a hop and a skip in his step_), Rumplestiltskin looked at the woman leaning against his back. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he let himself slightly slump against her smaller frame. She nuzzled his neck before reaching around him to shut the door.

A small smile appeared on her flawless face as she looked at her love. "He'll be okay, Rum. He'll be back this time."

Despite the knowledge that Bae was here to stay, Rumplestiltskin couldn't help his doubts. "I just don't want to lose my boy again, Belle." He shook his head. "I can't afford to go through that again. I don't have that kind of strength. I can't lose Bae. I can't lose you. I'm just… I'm not that strong, Belle."

Belle reached up her hands, stroking his jawline. "You are stronger than you think you are, Rumplestiltskin. No matter where we go, you will never lose us. We're always with you—," she placed her hand on his chest, "in here. In your heart. And don't you dare forget that, Rumplestiltskin. Promise me."

A small tear traveled down his cheek as he pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the lips. This sensation was unlike their usual kisses that were full of passion, love, longing and lust. This kiss was a seal, a deal struck, a promise. "I promise, my Belle."

Mr. Gold's eyes snapped open, the room still a pitch black from the moonless sky. Looking over at the other side of his bed, it wasn't a shock to find it cold and empty (_it was never a shock anymore; I was cursed to be alone_). He tried to hear the sound of Belle's soft sighs in her sleep or the pitter patter of her feet coming up the steps. He tried to hear the sound of laughter in the kitchen or the sound of snoring in a room down the hall. But it was quiet. It was silent. It was just him in this house of wonders, this house of timelessness, this house of a beast.

* * *

_You could really imagine this dream taking place at any moment when Mr. Gold is living alone. To me, I imagined it taking place between the time when Belle had her accident and Mr. Gold leaving to find his son. But I didn't want to make it that specific so the reader could place it where they felt it belonged._

_Like I said, this show is my new obsession so you'll be seeing more of it pop up. _

_Please review!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
